


Perfect [Chris x Josh]

by RaionSempai



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaionSempai/pseuds/RaionSempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is super self conscious about his muffin top and stretch marks, but Josh just looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He wants to comfort Chris, kissing all his stretchmarks and reassuring him on how amazing he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect [Chris x Josh]

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days before the accident with Hannah and Beth  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chris  straightens  out his shirt as he rings the  door bell  to the Washington's home. He checks his phone for the 30th time, raising it up high looking for a signal.

"Is that thing, like, glued to your hand or something bro?" Josh asks swinging the door open.

Chris quickly shoves the device in his pocket. "No," he huffs as he enters the house.

Josh chuckles as he closes the door, "Did you bring it?"

Chris  smiles  and turns  on his heel,  whipping something out of his pocket. "Of course dude."

Josh takes the DVD from his hand, flipping it over to the front that reads  The  Shin ing . "Alright, alright!"

Glancing around the house Chris notices how quiet it is, "Hey, where's your sisters?"

"They're at Sam's. I guess they wanted some girl time or something,"  Josh is already walking across the room to the stairs, " It's just you and me Cochise."

Swallowing hard, Chris follows Josh up the stairs.  It had  been a long time since it was just the two of them and the last time that happened...things got a bit tense. Josh and Chris have always had a strange relationship, pushing the boundaries when it came to their relationship. When he entered Josh's room he threw his  book bag  onto the floor next to the bed. Kicking off his shoes he plops  down on the bed, waiting for Josh to put the movie on. 

When the title screen pops up Josh wanders over to the bed, settling in uncomfortably close to Chris.  He  presses play and turns the lamp next to him off. As the room is shrouded in darkness, the movie starts.

"You're not going to get scared this time right, Cochise?" Josh jokes, shoving his shoulder playfully against Chris's.

"Shut up man ," Chris groans. "I don't get scared."

Josh laughs, "S o I'm just imaging  you  were covering your face  half the time when we watched  Scream , right?"

Chris i s glad it is so  dark as he feels  the warmth creep into his face, completely embarrassed. "Must have been your sisters."

" Rigghht ," Josh laughs.

As the movie continues Chris tries to adjust himself, his numerous layers of clothing getting in the way of any comfort. Josh  glances over with each rustling of Chris's  jacket against the headboard.

"Dude, are you trying to start a fire?" Josh asks.

"What?" Chris asks looking over him.

"If you keep wiggling like that your  gonna  set the headboard on fire." Josh points out.

Chris looks down at Josh's attire. He i s already in his flannel pajama pants and a sweater. Chris on the other hand i s still dressed in jeans and layers of jackets. "Yeah, I'm, I'm going to change real quick." Hopping up, Chris rummages through his bag until he finds his pajamas. Heading into the attached bathroom he shuts the door behind him. He i s always been embarrassed to change in front of Josh. They ar e both guys, but he had seen Josh without clothes before. Josh i s fit and tone. When Chris looks down at his shirtless form, he pinches at the pudge poking out over the top of his jeans. Stretchmarks crawl up the sides of his hips, spreading over his stomach. Sighing he starts to pull down his jeans, just as the door opens behind him.

"Yo, I'm gonna get something to drink you want something?" Josh asks pushing his way into the bathroom.

"Dude!"  Chis  snaps, trying to cover himself, "Knock first!"

Josh cocks a brow, a bit confused. "Um, sorry?"

Josh stands awkwardly in the door frame rubbing the back of his neck as Chris tries to shield himself with his shirt. "Bro can you get out? Now?"

"Uh, yeah," Josh mumbles leaving the bathroom.

Chris sighs in relief until the door swings back open.

"So no drink?" Josh says peeking around the corner.

"Dude!"

Josh rolls his eyes closing the door.

Chris dresses in a haste, trying to pull the clothes on before Josh decides to barge in again. Gathering up all his clothes from the floor he exits the bathroom. Chris glances around, the  room is empty and the movie is paused. Tossing his clothes down next to his bag he wanders out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. He spots Josh cracking open a beer. "Hey ," Chris greets.

"Yo ," Josh says offering the beer to Chris.

"Sorry about earlier  man," Chris says taking the beer.

Josh shrugs, "I should have knocked."

Chris takes a swig of his beer.

"What were you so scared of me seeing?" Josh laughs cracking open his own drink. "Got a small dick  or something?"

Chris almost chokes on his beer, some of it coming out his nose. He  scrun ches  his face, wiping away the mess with his sleeve. "Dude...no."

"No judgment if you do," Josh smirks, patting  Chris on  the shoulder. "I'm sure some chicks dig that."

"I'm not-" Chris caught himself before he could say another word. He didn't want to correct Josh. Chris was sure Josh  had guessed something was off by this point, since he hadn't made a move on Ashley over all these years. 

 Chris c hugs his beer.

"Slow your roll bro, we got all night!" Josh chuckles. 

Chris puts down his half empty beer on the counter.

"Listen, Chris.  B ro to bro," Josh starts setting down his own beer. "I don't know what's going on with you,  but you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say. " Chris shakes his head.  "I mean, look at you," he says gesturing to Josh up and down. "You wouldn't  understand ."

Josh cocks his head, "Understand what?"

"Understand what it's like to not- to not," Chris starts to stumble over his words.

"Chris, hey, come on man," Josh says concern thick in his voice. "You can  talk  to me about anything, we're bros right,  best friends ?"

Chris shuffles in place, not able to meet Josh's eyes. "Forget it man."

He turns to walk away, but Josh snatches him by the arm. "No, Chris. Just, just talk to me."

Chris sighs looking down at himself, "Look at me Josh, I'm not in shape. I'm not fit, I'm not attractive, I'm not...-W hat person would want someone like this? It's easy for you , you don't have to worry about the  starring  or the  judg ment ."

"Are you kidding me?" Josh says, his voice a bit angry.  "Chris there's nothing wrong with the way you look. There's not a damn thing wrong with your body."

"I don't know man," Chris says looking at the floor. "I-"

Chris fumbles , completely taken aback as Josh leans over pressing his lips against his. When he pulls away, Chris's mouth hangs open in shock. "Dude, what the hell?" 

"I'm, I 'm sorry," Josh apologizes. "I just...I don't like you saying those things about yourself alright?" Josh rolls onto the balls of his feet. "Sorry about...about kissing you."

Chris averts his eyes, cheeks still aflame. "No, it's fine. Just give me some warning next time."

"Next time?" Josh smiles, perking up. "So there will be a next time?"

Chris locks eyes with Josh, "I mean, um-"

Josh closes the small gap between them. "Hey Chris?"

"Y-yeah?" Chris gulps.

"Warning," Josh murmurs before wrapping a hand behind Chris's neck, dragging him down into a light kiss. When Chris doesn't back away, he takes it as a que to continue.  He  sucks at Chris's bottom lip, lightly biting the skin. Chris's hands tentavily wrap around Josh's shoulders as he deepens the kiss.

The two  break away  for air, Chris's face red as a bee t and a sly smile playing at Josh's lips. "Should we take this upstairs?"

After a bit of hesitance, Chris nods.

Josh grabs Chris by the hand, pulling him up the stairs, stopping frequently along the way to turn around and plant a kiss on  Chris's lips. He  pushes the bedroom door open, leading Chris to the bed. Hooking his finger on Chris's shirt he start to yank it up, but Chris grabs at the material, pulling it back down.

Josh pulls back from Chris's lips, "What's wrong? Change your mind?"

"No, just, can I leave my shirt on?"

"Are you serious?" Josh shakes his head. "No way."

Josh starts tugging at the shirt but Chris refuses to let him pull it off. "Dude stop, I don't want you to see okay?"

"See what?" Josh huffs in impatience.

"My  stretch marks  and you know, my pudge man," Chris sighs.

Josh lowers his hold on Chris's shirt and cups the blonde's face in his hands. "Chris, look at me man. I wouldn't  be in this room with you, kissing you and wanting to rip your god damn  clothes off if I didn't find you attractive as hell . You've got nothing to hide."

Josh presses his lips lightly to Chris's collar bone, lowering his hands back to the hem of hi s  shirt. He kisses up his neck, his hot breath on Chris's ear. "I promise Chris. You're breathtaking."

Chris shifts so it's easier for Josh to pull the shirt over his head. As he stands there bare chested, completely exposed, he holds a firm grip on Josh's shirt. Josh looks down, letting out a  stif led  groan, "Nothing to worry about at all." Josh guides Chris backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Gently pushing, Chris falls back onto the bed and Josh crawls on top of him, kissing every bit of skin he can  get his mouth on.

He lowers himself to Chris's stomach, holding firmly to his hips. Feeling Chris tense up, he gives him a glance, making sure he's alright. "Relax Cochise," he grins.

Chris covers his face with his hands in embarrassment as Josh begins laying wet kisses along his stomach and hips. Josh grabs hold of Chris's hand, moving it away from his face. "Don't hide. I want to see your face. I want to see all of you." Josh keeps his eyes locked on Chris's face  as he continues kissing the light marks  stretching  up his hips. "Don't ever feel like you need to hide  from me Chris."

Chris swallows hard, "Josh."

Josh nips at the skin lightly. "Every part of you, every inch, it's perfect."


End file.
